7 Minutes In Heaven
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Seth is tired of Dean and Roman bickering like children so he decides to treat them as such. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


A/N: Looking through my list I realized that I didn't have any Ambreigns oneshots. So naturally I had to remedy this as soon as I could.

* * *

7 Minutes In Heaven

" It's a camel."

" No it's a llama."

" No it's a camel. A llama's snout is longer."

" No it isn't! I went to the zoo. It's definitely a llama mask."

Seth gritted his teeth. He was trying hard not to say anything but Roman and Dean had been at it since the NXT taping. He clenched the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles started to turn white.

" Look you see? It's a camel." Dean pushed his phone in front of Roman's face who was sitting next to Seth in the passenger's seat,

" Dean are you blind? That mask is clearly not a camel."

" Well it's a clearly not a llama either."

" It's a fucking sheep mask alright?" Seth snapped.

Both Roman and Dean were stunned for a few seconds at Seth's outburst. He was normally the calm one in the group.

" What's eating him?" Dean asked.

" Beats me." Roman replied.

" It's definitely not a sheep mask though." Dean said as he pocketed his phone.

" That's for sure." Roman agreed.

Seth tried to keep his peace as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot. It wasn't just tonight but for the past month or so every little thing turned into a squabble between Dean and Roman. He tried to get them to talk about it but they both dismissed him and said that nothing was wrong. But now it was affecting their teamwork in the ring and it was making the Shield look sloppy.

As he got his bags he heard them at it again.

" Oh so you just have to carry one more bag than me?" That was Dean.

" That's because you're weaker than me." He could hear the smugness in Roman's voice.

" Oh is that so?"

Seth walked ahead to the elevators. He had half a mind to go straight up to the room alone but then they would just start bickering with him instead. He pressed the button to keep the doors open for Dean and Roman. Reigns was ahead of Dean who elbowed him out of the way to step into the elevator first. He shot a triumphant grin to Roman who needless to say started arguing with Dean as soon as he got in the elevator. When the doors chimed closed Seth felt as if he was on an elevator ride to hell. He was tired and drained from the shows and all of the travelling. He just wanted some peace and quiet but if Dean and Roman kept at it he knew that it wouldn't happen. As the elevator doors opened on the eighth floor and Seth noticed Dean and Roman jostling each other a lightbulb went off in his head. He knew just what to do to get both of them stop arguing all of the time. Or the very least it would get him a few minutes of peace.

Seth slid the keycard through the door and walked inside. " I call dibs on the shower."

The other two men barely acknowledged him as they were busy arguing over who got the bed closer to the window.

" Oh fuck!"

Hearing Seth swear caused both men to pause dead in their conversation.

" Is something the matter Seth?" Roman asked as he made his way to the bathroom with Dean hot on his heels.

Seth came out of the bathroom in his boxers with his towel slung over his shoulder. " Some idiot turned the knob on the shower too tight. Now I can't get it too budge."

" Oh let me have a look at it." Roman said walking in the bathroom.

" Not so fast." Replied Dean right behind him. " I did beat you in an arm wrestling contest once."

" What does that have to do with anything?" Roman pulled back the shower curtain. " Besides that was over two years ago."

Roman nudged the knob to the right and it gave way freely and the water flowed out of the shower. Roman stood back puzzled. " Seth are you sure the shower was stuck? It seems to be working fine."

" You probably just broke it with your roughness." Dean quipped.

" I would like to break you in half." Roman retorted as he turned the shower off.

Suddenly there was a click and everything went black and he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Both he and Dean nearly tripped over each other in the darkness trying to make it to the door.

" Seth! Open up. The bathroom's door just closed in on us." Dean yelled through the door.

" No it didn't." Seth called out from the other side. " I closed it myself."

" Why?" That was Roman this time.

" Because I'm tired of hearing you two arguing like kids all of the time. So I'm going to treat you like one."

" Seth have you lost your damn mind? How is locking us in a dark bathroom going to solve anything?" Dean pounded on the door.

" Ever heard about seven minutes in heaven?" Seth replied cheekily.

" Seth are you nuts? With this guy?" The disdain in Roman's voice was quite strong.

Dean poked Roman's chest in the dark. " What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

" You're a bit slow aren't ya? How can it be seven minutes in heaven when I'm stuck here with you?"

" Well you're no prize either!"

" Well boys I'm off to the vending machine." Seth called out. They could actually hear the laughter in his voice.

" Seth, at least turn on the light if I have to be stuck for seven minutes with this guy," Roman tried to reason.

" Nope!" With that they heard another door close and they knew that Seth was gone.

" Well this is just great." Dean huffed leaning back against the wall in the dark. " This is all your fault."

" How is this my fault?" Roman asked as he ran his hands all over the walls of the vanity looking for a light switch for the overhead light on the mirror. " Found it." His finger depressed a button and the mirror light came on but it was quite faint as it only illuminated the sink right below it. Most of the bathroom was still in darkness.

Dean came over and sat on the granite counter. " I told you not to let him drive. You know how cranky he gets when he drives."

" But he insisted." Roman pointed out. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of Dean. " Do you think that we're getting to him though?"

Dean shrugged. " I don't know. I mean we do fight a lot but most of it isn't really serious stuff. I guess he's still mad about having to cover your ass in the ring all of the time."

" My ass?" Roman started to get heated. " You're the one who cost us the match at Elimination chamber. It was just Seth and I trying to hold the fort while you were off on a cigarette break."

Dean flared up and jumped down off the counter so that he was right in front of Roman chest to chest. " Cigarette break? I told you the guy knocked me out in the carpark from behind."

" How conveniant." Roman snarled his breath hitting Dean's lips.

" Are you calling me a liar Roman?" Dean spoke softly but the anger in his voice was unmistakeable.

" Well you're the one who's been acting lately as if Seth and I just be grateful to bask in your presence."

" Well I am the leader of the Shield." Dean bumped his chest against Roman's.

" The Shield has no leader." Roman gritted through his teeth and pressed his hips against Dean's which held him against the counter.

" That's what we just tell people. You know damn well that The Shield was my idea. If it wasn't for my connection with Paul Heyman we would've never gotten this far." He could see the light catching Roman's grey eyes and he could see the anger that he had already stirred up. " Besides I'm the only one with a championship in this group." The anger was now bubbling.

Roman pressed him harder against the counter and it was digging into his lower back now in the most uncomfortable manner but he wouldn't dare show it now.

Roman's nose brushed against Dean's. " You really are a fucking piece of work you know that Ambrose?"

Dean leaned in dangerously close. " What are you going to do about it?" His lips lightly brushing over Reigns with every word that he spoke.

Reigns however didn't back down. " Is this how you plan on intimidating me Ambrose? By kissing me?"

Dean snickered but he didn't move his head away. " As if I would kiss you. You're not even my type."

Roman deliberately ran his lips lightly over Dean's. His teammate felt a shock go through his system and knew that his body was responding to it but he tried to play it cool hoping that Roman wouldn't notice.

" I guess Seth's more your type right?" Roman smirked when he saw Dean's jaw locked at the mention of their youngest partner's name.

" Shut up." Dean's lips mumbled against Roman's forming a tight line.

" Well if you kiss like this no wonder he turned you down." Roman chuckled at Dean's obvious discomfort of losing the upper hand. He pushed even further. " Too bad for you. He has quite a talented tongue on him."

Dean snarled and grabbed Roman's head between his hands and kissed him hard. Pressing his lips with no sort of gentleness or care against his. The larger man was surprised and pulled away.

" What the fuck is your problem dude?" Roman took a couple steps back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. " I don't want to fucking kiss you." He looked at Dean who he could see that his chest was rising and falling rapidly with every breath that he took. " Even if I did, that would've just killed it for me."

" Jesus." Roman touched his lips and looked into the mirror. " Haven't you ever heard of chapstick? You could've cut me."

" You're such a damn baby." Dean grabbed the collar of Roman's polo shirt yanking him around to face him. He licked his lips and then kissed Roman a lot more gently this time. First he lightly sucked the pouty top lip before moving on to the bottom one. He felt Roman's arms embracing him around his back and then he was kissing him back. Roman's lips were quite soft he had to admit and he was a good kisser.

Dean felt himself being pressed back against the counter once more and his arms were around Roman's neck. But this time, the only sound that was heard was the locking and unlocking of their lips. Dean pressed his hips up against Roman's willingly this time. The tip of his tongue swiping at the entrance of Roman's mouth. Reigns' tongue touching his almost instantly beckoning it inside his mouth. Dean sighed as the kiss deepened. He and Reigns were actually putting their differences aside and working together. Although Dean had no good reason as to why he was actually kissing the man other than the fact that it felt good and it was getting his dick hard.

Roman actually pulled away from the kiss first and took a deep breath. " Damn." He smooth his palm down the side of Dean's face.

Ambrose took in Reigns' kiss swollen lips and decided then and there that he wanted them back on his for more than just a one time thing. " Still think that I can't kiss?"

Roman shook his head. " Obviously I stand corrected." He came back to Dean and angled his head and Dean brought his lips up to meet Roman's. Their tongues twirling around each other as they continued to learn each other's mouths. Roman's hands moved down the sides of Dean's body stopping at his hips. He took a firm hold of them and lifted Dean onto the counter without breaking the kiss. Dean locked his legs around Roman's hips keeping their crotches pressed together. He didn't want to admit it quite yet but feeling Roman's hard length pressed against his was turning him on quite a good bit.

Reigns' hands moved underneath Dean's shirt touching his surprisingly soft skin. Dean groaned as Roman started to plant kisses down his neck and when his tongue lapped at the area above his pulse he felt his cock throb.

He was pushing his shirt up. Dean didn't intend for it to go so far but he was certain that seven minutes had gone by now and what he and Roman were doing felt damned good. Dean raised his hands and Roman pulled off the shirt dropping it on the floor.

" Hmm." It sounded like an approval as Roman's eyes roamed freely all over Dean's body. Ambrose relished the sensation of Roman's hands moving all over his body touching him so intimately.

" Fuck!" Dean struggled to catch his breath when Roman's tongue lapped against his nipple before sucking it into his warm mouth. He gripped Roman's ponytail tightly to keep his head in place. His lips and tongue working the nub over as Dean rutted his hips against his.

" Damn Dean." Roman reached down between them and cupped Dean's erection through the material. His hand moved slowly up and down on it. Part exploration and part teasing.

Dean sought Roman's mouth once more and they resumed kissing as Roman continued to grope him.

Seth returned to the hotel room. Everything thing was quiet and that was unusual. Looking around he could see that the two men hadn't made it out of the bathroom yet. He approached it carefully listening out for any noise but hearing none. Seth swallowed hard he hoped he hadn't made fatal error in judgement.

He unlocked the bathroom door and his eyes adjusted immediately to the faint light. The sight infront of him rendered him speechless. Dean and Roman were engrossed in a deep kiss and Roman's fingers were unbuttoning Dean's pants while Dean's hands rested on Reigns' ass.

The image was turning him on and yet it made him feel quite uncomfortable. He closed the door quietly and returned to his bed and turned on the television. He needed a distraction.

Dean lifted his ass off the counter and allowed Roman to pull down his pants and boxers and he kicked them off on to the floor. He was now completely naked while Roman was still fully clothed.

He playfully nipped Reigns' ear. " I wanna see you naked too."

Roman complied without any protest and shed his clothes as well. He was a fucking sight Dean mused. Seeing him in the shower and seeing him naked when he was turned on was two completely different things. Roman grasped their hard, leaking cocks together in his large hand and started to jack them off.

Nonsense mumbles fell out of Dean's mouth who kept his eyes closed as he enjoyed the friction of Roman's cock rubbing against his. However he gasped in surprise when a saliva slicked finger entered him.

He opened his eyes and looked at Roman. " You wanna fuck?"

Roman nodded. " Hell yeah. My cock would look good pounding this sweet ass of yours."

" You always needed me to make your performance look good." Dean was about to chuckle when a second finger entered him and he bucked up against Roman.

He glared at Roman and the man gave a small laugh. Roman rubbed as much as their precum as possible over his cock and lined himself up with Dean's entrance. Ambrose spread his legs even further apart and thought that he looked like a fucking whore. A whore who was about to receive a nice, thick dick attached to an admittedly very fine gentleman.

Dean hissed and threw his head back as Roman entered him. Goddamn, he was stretching him. He hadn't done this in quite a while. But who would blame him for spreading his legs for this gorgeous Samoan sonofabitch. His ass barely rested on the edge of the counter, most of it in Roman's palms as he started to thrust into him. Long, deep strokes were the order of the day. Dean gave up holding on to the counter and just wrapped his arms around Roman's neck instead occassionally pausing to share a kiss.

Reigns balls slapped rhythmically against his ass and Dean was moaning. It felt so damn good. Dean wondered if he had to rile up Roman everytime from now on if he wanted to fuck him. Probably not, but he was still going to do it anyway.

" Shit Rome, that's the spot." He was completely off the counter now and Roman was supporting all of his weight. Reigns' cock was hitting his prostate sending a sweet jolt through his entire body. He had forgotten how good that felt. Reigns' cock just felt so damn nice and right at home inside of him.

Roman's breath was hot against his ear and from how he laboured Dean knew that he was close as well. Dean's dick was rubbing against Roman's abs stimulating the sensitive head even further. His fingers dugged into Roman's back as his entire body tensed up, his toes curling and then his release erupted out of him coating Roman's abs with the hot, white mess. Roman smacked his ass and with a few more thrusts he was coming as well. He groaned huskily into Dean's ear as he filled up his channel with his seed. He settled Dean back down on the counter keeping his cock still in him.

Dean nudged his face and their lips met in a tired kiss. " That was good," Dean complimented when the kiss ended.

Roman nodded and kissed Dean's cheek. " Yeah it was."

Dean opened his eyes and looked around the bathroom. " Rome?"

" Yeah?" Roman raised his head off of Dean's shoulder.

" When did the light get turn back on?"

Roman looked around at the well illuminated bathroom in shock. " I didn't notice. Seth must have done it."

The same thought hit both of them. " Oh shit!"

Then Dean started to giggle. " Well at least now we don't have to explain what we were up to."

" True." Roman replied finding the humour in it.

Dean hopped down off the counter. " Join me in the shower?"

Roman looked down at Dean's cum that was still on his body. " Definitely. I reek of your jizz."

" Well yours is running out of my ass." Dean pushed the knob and the shower came on and he stepped in.

" It looks damn good to me." Roman stepped in behind him.

" Well mine looks better on you." Dean smeared some hotel provided shower gel all over his body and handed it to Roman.

Roman took it and it rubbed it all over his body emptying the small bottle. " You wished."

* * *

A/N: I was originally going to post this for my one year anniversary back as an active writer on here with is in a couple of days but I got so much love and well wishes today for my birthday from my readers and other members of the wrestling community that I decided to sit down and write it tonight and post it. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
